


in another life (i would make you stay)

by thatgirlwhowrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, because what is happiness anyway, it's an illusion, that's what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhowrites/pseuds/thatgirlwhowrites
Summary: "He's not you," she says,her voice barely a whisper.He tears his gaze away from the crescent moon to look at her.She must be cold,he thinks,watching her hug her arms around herself and has to stop himself from doing something stupid like rubbing his palms against them to transfer warmth. (Or worse,hugging her and letting her sneak her hands into his pockets like she used to.)“What?” He questions instead.“I just wanted you to know,he's not you." She takes a steeling breath and continues,"He's a great guy and I really like him,but - he doesn't wake me up at 1 am to ask me if I think Patrick Bateman is really a serial killer or if he's actually schizophrenic.He doesn't kiss my scars or remove my makeup for me when I'm too tired to.He's not you."Or,when he asks her for forever,he doesn't expect to take away their right now.





	in another life (i would make you stay)

It takes exactly four days for Archie to get released from jail.

The whole experience seems surreal to Jughead; even in a town as bizarre as Riverdale,he had never expected someone as _good_ and _wholesome_ as Archie to get arrested for murder,despite recent lapses in judgement on his part.

One thing Jughead's learnt from this whole ordeal is that maybe injustice isn't something that's limited to just the Southside.People all over town - all over the world - can do everything right and still be forced to bear the brunt of unfair consequences.

It's as terrifying as it is reassuring.

Either way,he supposes,his best friend should be really thankful his girlfriend is Veronica Lodge because he cannot think of a single other person who would be able to manipulate their father into getting their boyfriend released from jail.He doesn't know what she threatened Hiram with to get him to comply,and maybe that's for the best because when his curiosity was getting the best of him and he said to Betty,as casually as possible,"I mean,if he acquiesced,it must be bad,right?More damaging than I can imagine kind of bad?" she gave him a look that read to him,so clearly, _do you really want to know?_

Fred gives them all a ride on the big day and makes polite conversation with Betty for a couple of minutes before the car falls silent.Archie is released a few minutes after they arrive and despite his stubble and tired eyes,he's wearing his familiar grin.Veronica rushes over to him and wraps her arms around his neck,repeating over and over,"I'm so sorry Archie, _so_ sorry."

He shakes his head vehemently and whispers something in her ear,something meant only for her.

She wipes her tears and smiles.

 

 

After celebratory drinks at Pop's,they all separate for the day.Betty and him walk back to his trailer,trying to enjoy the cloudy weather and he heads straight to the bedroom,tired from the events of the past few days.Betty disappears into the bathroom and emerges a couple of minutes later,wearing one of his t-shirts.

He takes in her long legs which are on full display and says,"So you're staying the night?"

She nods,walking to the lamp to turn it off and then lying next to him.

"Remind me to bake Arch some butterscotch chip cookies tomorrow," she says through a yawn,"I feel like he deserves them."

He grins,dropping a kiss to her forehead."Will do.Speaking of - now that,you know,the whole Archie thing is sorted,I think there's something we should talk about."

She peeks one of her eyes open curiously and pulls her head back from where it was buried against his chest to look at him."Okay."

"Remember our conversation at the Five Seasons?"

"About me joining the Serpents?"

"Right.Kind of." He swallows and finds the action very hard to do."I'm not always the best at saying what I feel.What I meant was - Betty,I want to have kids with you."

Her face is the picture of confusion."Maybe tomorrow,Jug,I'm very sleepy right now," she jokes.

He sits up,prompting her to do the same.She rubs her eyes tiredly and he curses himself for being so impulsive and not waiting till tomorrow morning.But he's already brought it up so he might as well see it through.

He reaches for the bedside table and pulls the second drawer open,searching for a couple of minutes to find what he wants.

He turns to her,watching her take in the velvet box in his hands.He's prepared a speech,one he worked very hard on,but right now,he can't seem to remember any of the words.

"Betts,I don't think I can sit here and tell you about all the ways in which you make my life better every single day,because then we'd be sitting here for a really long time.I love you,Elizabeth Cooper and I want to be with you forever.So I guess what I'm asking is -"

"Jughead,stop.Please,just stop." Betty interrupts,the nerves he's feeling reflected in her expression."It's not that simple.There's a lot we have to figure out."

He looks at her,surprised.This is not going how he had expected at all."Like what?"

"I don't know,how about the fact that we're still in high school?"

"So? Lots of people get married in high school.Take your parents,for example," he says without really thinking,and feels like punching himself in the face when he sees her expression.

"Yeah,and that just turned out so well." She says,laughing a mirthless laugh."Even before all of this--" she waves her hand,gesturing to nothing in particular,"my parents' relationship was not something anyone should be looking upto,Jug.They yelled and fought but never actually talked about their issues,just smiled and pretended like everything was okay.Like they were _perfect_." She spits the word like venom,closing her eyes briefly before continuing,"I don't want our relationship to ever be like that."

"It won't be." He assures immediately,putting down the ring box beside him to grab one of her hands."I promise you Betty,it won't ever be like that with us."

She squeezes his hand and offers him a small,sad smile."I want to believe you,I do.I'm just...not sure."

"About me," he concludes but she's already shaking her head no before he can finish his sentence.

"About marriage." She corrects and he lets go of her hand to stand up,feeling like he can't stay still.

He paces around the small room once and then twice more before admitting,in a shaky voice,"I don't understand."

He turns to her and finds that she's standing too,looking at him with a spectrum of emotions painted on her face."You were okay with joining the Serpents,but you can't do this - can't take the next step in our relationship?"

"That's totally different,Jughead.Joining the Serpents is not a lifetime commitment."

"What are you talking about? Of course it is."

"No,it's not," she insists.

"Yes,it is!" He counters,feeling very much like a 5 year old.

"Really? Then how come your dad left when he went to work for Mr.Andrews?" She questions,one hand on her hip and he has never hated how logical she is more than he does in this moment.

"That's..besides the point.Betty,do you not see a future with me?" He asks,unable to keep his voice from cracking.

"Juggie,stop," she says pleadingly,and try as he might,he cannot ignore her outstretched hand.Walking over to her,resisting the urge to roll his eyes at himself for his lack of resistance when it comes to her,he covers her palm with his,intertwining their fingers."You know that's not it."

He doesn't respond.Silence stretches over them,suffocating them both like an unwanted blanket in the heat and the only sound is that of the thunder cracking ominously; a personal melody for their doom.

"Let's just - can we please just pretend like you never said anything? That we went to sleep instead?" She asks,almost desperately.

He finds that there is a large part of him that wants to do just that; fall asleep cuddling her,wake up to her kisses and make love to her till the late hours of the morning before going to meet Veronica and Archie for brunch like they'd promised,but -

"I don't think we can," he says.

It finally starts to rain.

 

 

They're civil after the break up,because of course they are.Despite Veronica's claims that there's always sides to pick after a break up, (and her making it very clear whose side she's on) they remain friends.The four of them still eat lunch together,hang out at Pop's and occasionally even catch a movie at the Bijou.

Him and Betty are never alone,never even look at each other for more than a few seconds.But,still.In a way,it works and it's better than not having Betty in his life at all,he tells himself.

They seem to have an unspoken agreement about a lot of things,carefully treading the waters of being childhood friends turned exes.When Adam Chisholm saunters up to her and asks her if she'd maybe want to go out with him sometime,she looks directly into Jughead's eyes before politely rejecting him.

 

 

He doesn't follow the three parts of their foursome to New York for college.To him,the main attraction of the city had never been the Statue of Liberty or Central Park,but simply living in the big city with her.Going there now - when they weren't a _them_ anymore - felt like a betrayal,somehow

Instead,he goes to Ohio State University and visits his mom every other weekend.She thanks him for giving her another chance,apologises profusely and he thinks, _maybe this is a relationship I still have a chance to mend._

 

 

In the winter,JB gets her first boyfriend.He watches as she announces,in all her 12 year old innocence,"I'm going to marry him someday."

 

 

Going back to Riverdale for winter break is a decision he makes primarily based on Archie’s passive-aggressive messages about how _it’d be great to finally see you,Jug!_ and the bordering on depressing phone call he gets from his dad where he slurs,"I miss you,boy."

He doesn't know what he expects to find waiting for him at the trailer,but he's completely unsurprised that the answer is beer bottles and empty take-out boxes.He sighs and begins cleaning up.

 

 

The fact that he's managed to go through his entire high school life without attending one of Cheryl Blossom's parties but now,when he thought he was out of the woods,has somehow ended up at her annual Christmas bash is not lost on Jughead at all.

"I swear to God man,one of these days you're going to have to learn how to say no to Veronica," he tells Archie on their way in.

"Archiekins,ignore him.Jughead,get over it.We can see through your whole I'm-a-loner-weirdo act.So don't stand there and pretend like you're not practically brimming with excitement over getting an opportunity to see you know who."

"I don't - what are you -"

"Now if you gentlemen will excuse me,I'm going to go socialise." She says,and with a kiss to Archie's cheek,she's disappearing through the crowd.Reggie comes bounding up to them and says,more than asks,"beer pong?" without any real greeting.He rolls his eyes and prepares to leave them to it when Archie surprises him by saying,"Nah,dude,maybe later."

"Everything okay?" He asks after Reggie shrugs and leaves,because his best friend's never been one to turn down an opportunity to get drunk.

"Sure,Jug,I just wanted to hang out with you." He wants to feel flattered,he really does,but he can practically hear the _we need to talk_ in his voice.

"You're not breaking up with me,are you Arch?" He questions,hand on his chest for full effect.Archie laughs and shoves his shoulder playfully before clearing his throat.

"About what Ronnie said," he starts but Jughead interrupts him quickly.

"Not you too," he mumbles.

"No,no,it's not like that.I just wanted to,I don't know,give you a heads up,I guess.He ended up at the same college as her,Jug! It's really recent though,like - okay,maybe not _that_ recent,but -"

He's about to interrupt Archie again to ask him what the hell he’s going on about when she walks in,looking even more beautiful than he remembers and with her hand clasped in Trevor Brown’s.

 

 

He hears the door slide open and then a surprised “oh” from the voice he recognises all too well - the voice he thought he’d spend the rest of his life falling asleep to and the first he’d listen to when he wakes up.

He turns and nods his head once in recognition.”Betty,” he acknowledges.

“Sorry,I thought it’d be empty out here. I just needed some fresh air. I can leave if you want -“

“Come on,don’t be ridiculous.We’re still friends,right?” He asks mockingly,regretting it the second her face shatters.”Besides,it’s not like I own the balcony.If I’m not out here alone,then the chances of me disappearing mysteriously at the hands of Cheryl Blossom may reduce.”

She laughs and slides the door closed,walking up to him before saying playfully,”Still as melodramatic as ever,I see.Although,that’s not to say certain things haven’t changed.” She adds,looking pointedly at the cigarette still in his hand.

He quickly walks over to the table a few feet away and puts out his cigarette on the ash tray before straightening back up.

“Sorry.”

Her eyes are dancing with humour when she asks,”For what?”

He’s not sure,either - just knows that she’s never been a fan of smoking - so he settles for shrugging a shoulder lazily.

He takes his previous position next to her again,both of them leaning against the railing and gazing silently at the night sky.Occasionally,he sneaks a glance at her; her face is illuminated by the moonlight,brow furrowed like it is when she’s thinking hard. _You outshine every single star in the sky,_ he wants to say,the urge making him wistful for a time that never really was.

“How have you been,Juggie?” She asks and he has to take a moment to reprimand his heart for doing several somersaults.

“Good.Uh,good.And...you? How are you?”

“I’m good,too,” she confirms,offering him a polite smile.

“So,Trev,huh?” He blurts.

“Jughead,” she says; he waits for her to continue,but she doesn’t.

“As long as you’re happy,I’m happy for you,Betts.” _All I ever wanted was for you to be happy_ ,he thinks.

She stares at him silently and when she doesn’t respond,he deems the conversation over and turns back to the sky.For a few moments,the only sound is that of their breathing and the music from the party,sounding faraway when almost suddenly,she speaks up again.

"He's not you," she says,her voice barely a whisper.

He tears his gaze away from the crescent moon to look at her. _She must be cold_ ,he thinks,watching her hug her arms around herself and has to stop himself from doing something stupid like rubbing his palms against them to transfer warmth. (Or worse,hugging her and letting her sneak her hands into his pockets like she used to.)

“What?” He questions instead.

“I just wanted you to know,he's not you." She takes a steeling breath and continues,"He's a great guy and I really like him,but - he doesn't wake me up at 1 am to ask me if I think Patrick Bateman is really a serial killer or if he's actually schizophrenic.He doesn't kiss my scars or remove my makeup for me when I'm too tired to. _He's not you._ "

There are tears in both of their eyes.

 

 

She _does_ get married,eventually.

He finds out about the engagement from Veronica Lodge’s instagram,of all things.She has posted a picture with Betty at her side,both of them smiling widely at the camera.Betty is holding out her left hand towards the camera,showing off the ring that features a diamond much bigger than the one he could afford all those years ago.

 _Congratulations,B!!!_ ,Veronica has written, _I can’t wait to return the favour and be your maid of honour._

And even though a single tear escapes down his cheek,he smiles.

 

 

_The one that got away._

**Author's Note:**

> As always,I would love to know what you think if you have the time.Thank you for reading!


End file.
